The Summer at James'
by LupinLover99
Summary: the story a blossoming romance and one hidden in the depths of a werewolf's soul, until one day...... read and review if u are a fan of RemusLily! :)
1. introduction

The Summer at James' 

**Rated: PG for romantic content**

**Pairings: james/lily and lupin/lily**

**Summary: a story told in songfics- all songs from Michelle Branch: Hotel Paper. Lupin, Sirius, James and Lily spend the summer at James'. Sorry, this story is only for real marauders, not snitches like Peter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, though I would like Lupin............**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Remus' POV: **

**I remember the way summers at James' house used to be. Before we discovered girls. Before Lily started coming. We would climb this great tree in James' backyard. We'd sit up there for hours, spying on _Snivellus_ and Lucius, and Sirius' evil cousins who just happened to live in the same neighborhood. We would pretend we were Aurors, spying on evil wizards. On one side of the street anyway.**

**James lived right on the border of the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Right across from his house, Muggles lived there. There was an invisible, magical barrier right on the curb of the Wizard world so the Muggles couldn't see us. It just looked like an empty field to them. We would always pretend the barrier was growing weak and only we could restore it. We'd stand out there with our wands, muttering nonsense that we insisted were secret Ministry spells, only used by Aurors. **

**But then, in third year, James spotted Lily Evans. He fell in love at first sight, I say that at the risk of sounding clichéd, but it was true. Of course, she would have nothing to do with him. Until sixth year, that is. James had begun to deflate his overlarge head and Lily started seeing the James we Marauders knew, not the showoff James. She fell in love too. Then, the summers changed. It would consist of them kissing in public and holding hands while walking down the street with me and Sirius standing behind them, looking like a bunch of idiots. Or tag-alongs. So, they weren't fun anymore. Especially not when I fell in love with Lily. I remember that summer so vividly. As though it were yesterday. It was the summer before our seventh and last year at Hogwarts.......... **

**A/N: how do u like it so far? Keep reading to see what happens! ï And REVIEW!!!! ï **


	2. Empty Handed

The Summer at James' 

**Rated: PG for romantic content**

**Pairings: lily/james and lily/lupin**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or anyone. Well, I do own the plot, but, uh, read and review! (The song belongs to Michelle Branch)**

**Chapter 2: Empty Handed**

**Remus' POV:**

**We arrived at James' house that summer via Apparation. We had just gotten our licenses and were eager to show off our skills. Sirius barely passed the test; I passed with flying colors along with Lily and James. **

**Mister and Misses Potter were the most pleasant people you would ever meet. They were always making accommodations for us. They even let me use the basement to transform. They were much more accepting of my condition then my own parents. That's why I loved those summer trips. **

**We knew this year would be different. We were too old to climb trees and Lily didn't like it when James cursed people so we'd have to leave _Snivellus _alone. This posed the question: _what will we do?_ Of course, James and Lily were covered. Kissing was enough to occupy them. But I daresay, Sirius and I weren't going to do any kissing anytime soon. So, we played Wizard's Chess and Gobstones and Exploding Snap a lot. We all lived in harmony, until the twenty-fifth of July. The day I fell in love with James' girl. **

**We were preparing dinner; it was just like any other day. But, when Lily asked me if she could use the knife I was using, it hit me. I loved Lily. That was why I had been getting butterflies in my stomach every time I looked at her. It was just one of those things. How could being asked for a knife trigger true love? Who knows, but it happened. **

**Well, that ruined the whole night, if not the whole summer. Every time it was my turn to deal in Exploding Snap the cards flew everywhere. I kept seeing visions of me and Lily kissing, either that or it was Lily's laugh. So musical, so beautiful, like her. Finally, when James kissed Lily goodnight, (he didn't have to bother, he had just kissed her in the living room when she won the last game). I stayed for week after that until I realized I couldn't stay. **

**Here I am, take me**

**It's easier to give in**

**Some people mistake me,**

**They only hear what they wanna hear**

**I spent the night crying and writing plans of action. That's how I worked things out, I wrote it down. Made it more plausible and tangible. Sirius woke up four or five times to tell me to shut the heck up. But, I couldn't. I knew I couldn't stay in this house for the remainder of the summer pretending I was happy for James.**

**If you're losin sleep,**

**Forgive me, **

**I just can't keep, **

**Pretending **

**I got up and, as quietly as I could, packed my duffel bag. I couldn't go home. My parents were glad to get rid of me and the full moon was in two weeks, they much rather I transform somewhere other than home. They're terrified of me. So, I decided to walk through the Muggle barrier to a simple, inexpensive Muggle hotel to cry and live out the remainder of my lonely summer until school started.**

**I'm packin my bags cause I don't wanna be, **

**the only one who's drownin in their misery,**

**and I'll take that chance cause I just wanna breathe,**

**and I won't look back,**

**and wonder how it's supposed to be,**

**how it's supposed to be. **

**I silently crept through the house to the back door, which was always left unlocked. A foolish thing, I thought. But, nevertheless, it was to my advantage that night. I crept around the house and jumped onto the street. I had expected it to hurt, going through the barrier, but it didn't hurt me at all. I pressed on. **

**there's a prism by the window,**

**It let's the light leak in,**

**I wish you would let me,**

**You feel the water but do you swim? **

**I wondered, while I walked, whether Lily would like a guy like me. No, she was the sort of girl who went for looks, money, and charisma. She went for guys like James, even Sirius, but not me. Not poor, average looking, shy Lupin. I wondered if perhaps she did like me but was intimidated by my intelligence or use of big words. Maybe those thoughts just came from the side of my head begging for sleep. I wished I could show her I was just like her, that we needed each other. **

**and it's only me,**

**empty handed,**

**with a childish grin,**

**and a camera**

**I finally got to the hotel and checked in. I had a little Muggle money from my mum, who happened to be a Muggle. She had said it might come in handy since James lived so close to the Muggle world. I would have to thank her later. **

**I'm packin my bags cause I don't wanna be,**

**the only one who's drownin in their misery,**

**and I'll take that chance cause I just wanna breathe,**

**and I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed be**

**I spent the night crying myself to sleep. I didn't care about anything but Lily. I wished the night away, thinking if I came back with chocolates or flowers that she would choose me instead. Those thoughts were always shot down by the voice of reason with an arrow. "She'll never choose you", the voice would say over and over, "she loves James. You didn't even tell her you like her!" So I sat there, demoralizing myself all night. I must've fallen asleep eventually because I felt well rested in the morning. But I was not going back. I was through with the lovebirds. **

**Cause I'm packin my bags, **

**And I won't be back **

**A/N: I really want your feedback! Hit the button and take three or four seconds out of your busy day to tell me how I'm doing. Your opinion is much appreciated. ï **


	3. Lily Interlude

The Summer at James' 

**Rated: PG for romantic content**

**Pairing: lily/james and lily/lupin**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Keep reading! Keep your arms, and legs inside the fanfic at all times. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. For Lupin anyway.........**

**Chapter 3: Lily Interlude**

Lily's POV: 

**I woke the night after we had been up playing Exploding Snap feeling like something wasn't right. It wasn't until Sirius walked into the kitchen with a strange look on his face that I knew what it was. Remus wasn't there. **

**I wondered why this had made me feel strange. I know he had been acting rather strange the past week but I hadn't paid much attention. I didn't have a spare moment too. James was always pulling me aside for a bit of kissing. Not that I was complaining. **

**"Lupin's gone." He said, in a strangely calm voice.**

**"What?" exclaimed James. I just sat there, dumbstruck. I didn't know what to think. **

**"Where could I have gone?" I asked, finally coming out of my reverie.**

**"I dunno," Sirius answered, pouring himself some orange juice and picking up a muffin from the table. "He sure was weird last night."**

**"He has been all week." James murmured suspiciously.**

**"No, weirder." Sirius shot back, taking a bite of his muffin. "He was crying."**

**"Crying?" James inquired, looking flabbergasted.**

**"Why would he be crying?" I asked. "Is it close to the full moon?" I had known about Remus' condition for a year now. I was very sympathetic and concerned.**

**"Nope, three weeks till the next one," Sirius said thickly, looking at the calendar hanging in the Potter's kitchen. **

**"Hmmmm, don't get it." James said, and started eating. **

**I couldn't eat. I knew what was wrong. Remus had had a bit of a crush on me in past years. I would bet anything that James and I were bugging him with all the kissing. Poor Remus. I had to go find him. I didn't even know why I cared so much. **

I sneaked out that night. I passed thru the barrier. If Remus had left to get away, he would have gone to the Muggle world, where he couldn't be found. I walked for about a half an hour when I spotted a large hotel towering over all the other buildings. That must be it; I made for it at a jog.

I asked the clerk if there was a Remus Lupin there and she said, yes, that he was in room 914. The ninth floor? My mind was racing; he hadn't committed suicide because of me had he? I raced to the lift and punched the 'up' button. It took what seemed like an eternity for it to reach me. I scrambled in and punched the 'nine' button. It seemed to be going extra slow!

It finally reached the ninth floor and I raced thru the hallways searching for 914. I found it and knocked frantically. I heard footsteps approaching inside and I thought, well he's alive.

Remus answered in the same clothes I had seen him in last night. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Needless to say, he was very surprised to see me.

"Lily?" he exclaimed, trying to fix up his hair with his fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, what else would I be doing?"

"Well, I- it's just that I- come in."

"Lupin, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He said, staring at the floor, anything but my face.

"Look, it's obvious something's wrong so just spill! Sirius said you were crying last night!"

"He did?" Lupin looked very angry at hearing this. He looked as though he would like nothing better than to go beat Sirius up.

"Yea, and I'm glad he did. I needed to find you."

"Why would you care about me? You have James." He said, looking very teary eyed.

"I do care about you."

"You do?" he said, with an expression of hopefulness on his face.

"Yea, you're my friend."

"Oh,"

"Look, Remus, I know it has to do with me."

"Well, I might as well say it then, I love you Lily."

"What?" I hadn't been expecting that.

"I do. What? Did I come on too strong? People say that's my problem."

"No, no, I just wasn't expecting it that's all. Remus, it's not that I don't care for you. I might've even loved you at some time down the line, but, I have James now and I,"

I didn't get to finish because Lupin did something so un-Lupin-like that I was appalled. He kissed me. He just leaned forward, grabbed my chin and kissed me. What scared me even more than his boldness was that I liked it. We seemed to kiss for an eternity. We must have spent a whole lot of time doing it because it was Sunday afternoon when we started and when I came to my senses, it was Tuesday morning...

A/N: wow. What an ending. I didn't even see that coming. Thank u plot bunny. I have a few thank-yous:

Lupin-is-awsum: thanx so much! I love getting reviews! Especially good ones!

TomTom21: thanx! I read ur profile and you sound just like me!

Dance-flirt: thank you! And not only for the review. I was checking my stats and you're one of the few people who put me on their author alert! Thanx for the support! ï

So, keep reading and I hope to be thanking more people next time! Hint, hint... ï


	4. Tuesday Morning

**The Summer at James'**

**Rated: PG for romantic content**

**Pairing: James/Lily and Lupin/Lily**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, (queen of the world), the song belongs to Michelle Branch. I am the one who figured out a story to go to her plotline and her song. Read on. **

**Chapter 4: Tuesday Morning**

**Lily's POV:**

**I woke up on Tuesday morning scared and confused. How could I have done this? I looked next to me, Remus was still asleep. James was going to kill me. We cuddled, and kissed, and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear all weekend. He was so nice. And sincere! James was always joking around! Remus made a nice change. But I still loved James. What was I going to do?**

**I remember**

**Stormy weather**

**The way the sky looks when it's cold**

**I remembered back to fourth year. We had dated. For a brief moment in time, I was his. It had been this nice then too. Why had I ever gone to James?**

**And you were with me**

**Content with walking**

**So unaware of the world**

**I remembered one date in particular. Everything was going so well. We walked through Hogsmeade as though no one else existed. Them, right before nightfall, he made us go back. I wanted to stay with him forever but apparently he didn't. I was cold toward him the rest of the year. We'd reconciled since then but it was never the same. **

**Please don't drive me home tonight**

**Cause I don't wanna feel alone**

**Please don't drive me home tonight**

**Cause I don't wanna go**

**And now here we were. Kissing till all hours of the night. Living on love. I didn't want to go back to James.**

**Tuesday morning**

**In the dark**

**I was finding out**

**Who you were**

**At around three in the afternoon on Monday, he whispered something astonishing in my ear. He's a werewolf. That's why we had to go back that night. He apologized at least twenty times before midnight. I forgave him and we kissed more.**

**I took you picture**

**While you were sleeping**

**And then I paced around the room**

**Remus stirred. I grabbed the photo I had taken of him an hour ago and hid it in my pillowcase. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep and he had a Polaroid in his suitcase. I would treasure that picture forever.**

**If I had known then **

**That these things happen**

**Would they have happened with you?**

**As Remus woke up and smiled at me, I got butterflies. I had never heard of this sort of thing happening before. If I had known, would I have been able to look out? I didn't know. All I knew was that I loved Remus and he loved me. **

**Please don't drive me home tonight**

**Cause I don't wanna feel alone**

**Please don't drive me home tonight**

**Cause I don't wanna go **

**"Remus-" I began.**

**"Good morning, Lily." Ah, Remus. As courteous as ever. **

**"Yes, um, I don't want to go home."**

**"We don't have to go now, I-"**

**"No, I mean never."**

**"Never?"**

**"Please don't drive me home tonight." Remus had the most puzzled look on his face. "This has been great and I don't want to go back where I feel alone."**

**"But, alone? What do you mean? You have James."**

**"Didn't this weekend mean anything to you? I love James but not like, not like," _not like you _I finished in my head. **

**"Look, I love you but your place is with James."**

**"But-"**

**"I have to take you home, it's...." he looked it hurt to say the next words. ".....it's where you belong."**

**"But, I don't wanna go!" I fell into his arms and he kissed the top of my head. I never wanted it to end. **

**Tuesday morning**

**In the dark**

**I was finding out**

**Who I was**

**"Lily, trust me, this was nice. But, James loves you and needs you and you love him. I don't' want to have it on my conscience that I broke it up."**

**I felt so sorry for him. He was going to give me up for my benefit. How unselfish! "Even if you have me?"**

**Remus looked up from unbuttoning his pajama shirt. "That's what's so heart-wrenching about this."**

**I ran to him. "Remus you don't have to do this for James."**

**"Don't I?" he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from his suitcase. "He became an animagus for me! So did Sirius and I'd do this for him in a heartbeat too."**

**"Oh," he had told me all about their transformations last night. "I guess I can see that." Then a thought popped into my head. What if James beat Remus up for this? It wasn't his fault. I had come here. I had to make sure he didn't. I'd just explain it to him alone. Remus crossed the room to the lavatory.**

**"I'll just be a few minutes cupcake, then we can get you back where you belong." He ducked in and I heard the shower turn on.**

**I smiled. James. He was going to beat up sweet, cute, kind, considerate Remus Lupin? I don't think so! And if he even thought about it, I'd slug him. I was seeing who James really was. The sun was coming up. **

**And if you turned around to see me**

**And I was gone**

**Should have looked outside you window**

**Cause the sun was comin up**

**I dressed quickly and crossed to the dresser to grab my purse. I paused and thought, was I the kind of girl who was going to tell her boyfriend off for another guy? I heard the shower turn off. Oh yes I was.**

**Tuesday morning**

**In the dark**

**We were finding out**

**Who we are**

**I was halfway to James' house when I realized I had left the picture of Remus in the pillowcase.**

**A/N: well, what do u think? Emotional chapter. Your reviews keep me going! It will be hard to keep up what with school now but I will do my best to please you if you review! ï **

**Thank-yous:**

**TomTom21: thanx 4 reviewing! And, fear not, there's more. Much more. Only, more concealed than as exposed as before. But, it's cute when Lupin has heartache. Don't u agree? ï**


	5. James Interlude

The Summer at James' 

**Chapter 5: James interlude-REVISED!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfics on here for no pay? No. Read and review. I hate disclaimers............**

**A/N: I HAVE REVISED THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IT HAS A NEW ENDING! **

**James' POV:**

**I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. Remus and my Lily? Sirius said he's suspected it for a while. Ever since Remus started breaking plates. I never would have suspected Remus. Not quiet, caring, bookworm Remus. This must be his werewolf side.**

**I realize now I shouldn't have trusted a werewolf. I'd heard the stories about how they're untrustworthy. But I thought Remus was different. I thought he was my friend. **

**I walked into the kitchen where Sirius was stuffing his face. **

**"Sirius?"**

**"Hmm?" Sirius replied through his mouthful of Chocolate Frogs. **

**"I'm going to beat up Remus."**

**Sirius choked on his frog. "What?"**

**"Yeah! He's puttin' the moves on my woman!"**

**"James!"**

**"No, I'm going! I'll put that werewolf in his place! If Lily comes back, tell her I'm finishing off her stalker!" and with that, I apparated to Remus' hotel. **

**A/N: All right. What do u think of the new ending? Please review!!!!!! ï I kept the same thank-yous on the bottom here. New thank-yous are in the next chapter. ï **

**Thank-yous:**

TomTom21: there's plenty more love but more concealed than exposed. Poor Remus. And you'll see why she married James soon.

**LadyLupinLover: sadly, that is not the end. Should have made this angst too. Sorry! Lily is very confused, don't hold it against her.**

**Deoxyribonucleicacid: well, sorry u feel that way. Write some stories of ur own then maybe you can bash us.**

**Dance-flirt: I'm flattered! Thanx 4 staying tuned! ï**

**Liangwhei: sorry, I'm so used to calling him Lupin. Thanx 4 the review!**

**Applescm: thanx 4 the review to The Longest Time! ï**

**Princess of the Moon: thanx 4 reviewing The Longest Time**

**Muse of the stars: yo Celi! Thanx 4 the review and the loooooooooooong message! LOL keep reading and thanx 4 puttin me on ur author alert! See ya in school! ï**

**A/N: have u ever written a fanfic while listening to the Harry Potter soundtrack? The effect is amazing! I'm listening to the third one right now. I LOOOOOOOOOVE Harry Potter! Stay tuned folks! ï**


	6. the short but brutal fight

The Summer at James' 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that u may recognize. Now, ask yourself, would I? **

A/N: well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And I apologize for the huge hiatus in my updating! But, there is nothing quite like a weekend in Michigan for fanfiction writing! ï Enjoy the new chappie!!! ï

**Chapter 6: the short, brutal fight:**

**Lily POV**

Well, as soon as I realized I'd left the picture, I started back. Then I realized, duh, I'm a witch! So I apparated back to the hotel. I appeared in the room just in time to see James' fist connect with Remus' head for what did not look like the first time. I freaked out.

**"James? What are you doing?"**

**"Lily! He didn't hurt you did he?" he said, he looked worried about me. **

**"No! Why did you hit him?" I shrieked. **

**"Well, because he was trying to steal you." He stammered.**

**"Steal me?" here was the suffragette in me. "What am I? A broomstick? You don't own me James, you never did." I was on fire. **

**James was taken aback at the fact that I was not hurt or mad at Remus for what he probably thought was, "making a move on me". I rushed to Remus. He was unconscious and there was a fair amount of blood on his face and hair.**

**"James! Look what you've done!" James went pale.**

**"Um," he croaked, with the air of a man trying to undo what he had done. "Let's get him to St. Mungo's. He'll be okay, sweetie." He reached for my arm but I pulled away and glared at him. He recoiled.**

**"I'll take him." I said in a dangerous whisper. "You just...go home!" I was almost crying. **

**With one last look backward, James apparated. I choked back a sob. What a mess we were in! a noise on the floor startled me and I turned to see Remus stirring.**

**"Remus! Are you all right?"**

**"Am I what...?" He stuttered. Oh lord, he was out of it. **

**"It's okay Remus, you've been hurt. By a monster." I said, glaring at the spot where James had apparated.**

**"I'm a monster." He whispered absentmindedly. **

**"No, you're not. Come on." I grabbed his hand and we apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They patched him up just fine. I was so glad James hadn't hurt him too badly. But I was also worried about patching up James and I's relationship. Or ending it......... **

**A/N: well, I must say thank you for bearing with me! Here it is. The sixth chapter. I am so happy! All the thanks goes to my parents 4 taking us on a surprise getaway to Michigan where I could my thoughts together and write this. And thanks to all of you for not giving up on me. Well, maybe ya did. Just come back now! And enjoy this chapter! Here are some thanks I must give:**

**TomTom21: yes, more painful Lily/Lupin ahead. Glad you like it though! It's so sad later on. Thanks for putting me on your alert! And sorry but I enjoy cliffies! ï**

**Muse of the stars: I'm almost always in the library in the morning if ur looking for me! Just like Hermione. Except on Monday when the lab is open. With faster computers. Teehee. Thanks for another review!**

**Prongs Princess: wow! Thanks for making an exception and reading Lily/Lupin for me! ï I appreciate and I am glad I have kept you enraptured! **

**LadyLupinLover: it's the review that counts! ï **

**Deoxyribonucleic acid: well, thank you. I am accepting your criticism. I know I am biased towards Remus. That's why you're allowed to write about specific characters on here. We are all biased toward the characters we like. It happens, get over it. What do you do? Just go into categories you don't like just to bash the authors? That's pathetic. If you don't like them, DON'T READ THEM!!!!!! I don't like slash, so I just don't read it! I don't go around cutting down the authors! Get a life. Oh, and by the way, fine, don't write and see if I care but your lack of drive will hurt you in the long run. So, grow up.**

**Thank you for listening to my rambling. Sorry you had to see that last one. But, I was getting bashed and I had to do something about it. Muse of the stars knows. But, that will all end because he/she is BLOCKED now!!!!!! HA! So, stay tuned 4 the next installment, "Love Me Like That"! ï **


End file.
